


Friends Forever // Spoilers!

by DigiArt_Studios



Series: Split! AU // Short Stories [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiArt_Studios/pseuds/DigiArt_Studios
Summary: "Bendy" found a way to have Henry stay his friend forever.





	Friends Forever // Spoilers!

**This is not canon** **in** **my AU, this is just a small little idea** **I** **had.**  
**~ ● ● ● ~**  
"Bendy" placed Henry down on the surgeon table. Henry was unconscious. "Bendy" started to quickly strap him down to the table so he couldn't move once he woke up. While they were doing it, they had a happy smile on their face.

 **"Henry,** **I'm so** **excited! I waited for this for a long time!"** Joey's part of "Bendy" squealed with excitement, as they finished strapping the old man down.

 _"You waited over 30 years. I_ _only_ _waited a week!"_ Bendy's part of "Bendy" chirped. They both took a step back.

_"So, what do we do now? I kinda forgot how this_ _part_ _goes. . ."_

**"You never payed attention? Throughout all the** **times** **we did it?"**

_"Nah. Back then_ _I_ _was too busy_ _sobbing_ _and_ _crying."_

**"Well,** **it's** **super** **fun!** **Plus** **it's** **a win/win situation for them and us!"**

_"Ooh!"_

"Bendy" was extremely excited. Bendy never really took part when Joey turned a worker into a searcher or a corrupted soul, so it was a first for him.

**"First thing, check the wounds and if** **you** **can fix them you** **replace** **them!"**

"Bendy" almost immeadiatly started checking Henry's body for wounds. The first wound they found was on Henry's feet. The right foot had a minor wound, while the left foot was major. The right foot looked like it had been scraped by a nail which could be fixed by some gauze and ink, while the left foot was completely awful.

In their fight, "Bendy" had grabbed Henry's foot and twisted it, which completely broke it. It had also been corrupted by a searcher, it had to come off. . .

Later. They started scanning the rest of his body for wounds. His right hand was so mangled and full of wounds an scratches that it had to come off. The worst wound was the head. There was a deep wound hidden by the hair that "Bendy" didn't notice. It seemed that they might have busted Henry's head open during the fight and the top of his head was drenched in blood.

**"Uhhhh, do you** **know** **how do stitch and do we have anything?"**

_"What? No!_ _I'm_ _not a doctor,_ _I'm_ _a cartoon!"_

**_"_ ** **The heads gonna have to** **come** **off. . ."**

"Bendy" started to feel extremely sad. They wanted to keep Henry like Henry. Or, Joey did. Joey wanted to keep Henry inside the studio, forever so he couldn't be alone. That's why they were doing this. But if this didn't work right, Henry would be more like Norman.

 **"** **Where's** **the** **saw,"** Joey said, regret filling his voice.

"Bendy" started searching the room until they found the saw. They grabbed it with their more cartoony and large hand and walked over to Henry and began to remove his left foot and right hand. They left the head. They discarded the loose limbs, just tossing them across the room. They both ignored the gushing blood, they were just going to replace it with ink later.

_(1_ _Hour_ _of "Bendy" Pumping Ink into_ _Henry's_ _Body and Fixing Minor Wounds Later)_

_**"We'Re aLmoSt dOnE!"**_ "Bendy" said out loud, obviously really happy.

Henry's transformation was almost complete. His blood was now ink, and his skin was made out of ink as well! Now all they needed to do was to take care of the head, foot, and hand. . .

. . . But how?  
~ ● ● ● ~  
Henry had no clue where he was. He opened his eyes. . . He didn't feel them open. He didn't even feel his eyes. He started panicking. He couldn't see and everything was black.

Everything felt cold.

Everything was. . .

Heavy?

Or, more likely his head was. He didn't know where he was. Was he in the studio? Probaly. He slowly started to get up. It was hard. His head kept swaying back and forth and it was weird. Something else was weird. He could hear so many things. He could hear the wood decaying, something breathing, heart beats, and he could even find out where they were just by hearing them.

There was something outside the room he was in. He could hear the heartbeat and breathing of the creature. He didn't care. He only needed to know what was on his head. He slowly pressed his hands on his head and heard a small thunk as his hands hit.

He didn't feel skin. He didn't feel ink. He felt _metal._ Henry brought his hands down to the bottom of the metal thing on his head and gave it a small tug. It hurt. He wanted it off.

He needed it off. This time, he started to forcefully pull it off. It hurt so much, but he didn't care. He wanted it off. He could hear a small cracking sound as the pain gradually increased. He screamed in pain.

Henry let go.

It hurt.

It hurt.

So much.

His mind felt like it was slipping.

Rational thoughts didn't exist.

Neither didn't organized ones.

Henry gave up let his arms flop to his side and he slouched in position. He gave up.

He was a monster. Just another monster to roam the studio and kill everyone.

His mind.

His memories.

His sanity.

His humanity.

Dissapeared.

He had a desire.

One desire.

To get out.

To be set free.

He wanted to be set free.

He didn't know why.

He didn't care why.

But he would do anything.

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you like this stupid idea! Just so you know, Monster Henry basically has an animatronic Bendy head along with a robotic hand and foot. You can't see the eyes because they ended up getting scratched out by "Bendy" when he got frustrated during the operation. I might post more about Monster Henry soon!**


End file.
